An example of a currently available connector system for use with 600 A components such as bushings and connecting plugs includes a conductor extending beyond the molded insulation by about 0.050 inches at 15 and 25 kV and about 0.062 inches at 35 kV. Such an extended section in the 600 A components prevents safe disconnection of the components while energized.
One of the drawbacks of the currently available systems can manifest if the components are separated while energized. Results of such a separation include a short circuit to ground if the conductive jacket of the mating component, such as the insulating cap or an elbow, accidentally contacts the extended conductor. Alternatively, a flashover to ground can occur along the molded interface from the extended conductor to ground. Additionally, a splicer can be electrically shocked if the splicer comes into contact with the extended conductor while it is energized.
In light of the prior art discussed herein, it is desirable to provide a simple, safe, easy to install, connector system.